


The United Shelter Of America (Hamilton AU) /DISCONT./

by RazzelDazzel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Mostly) Angst Free, Animal Shelter AU, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton AU, Jefferson Hates Cats, Jefferson Hates Dogs, Jefferson Hates Most Animals In General, M/M, Purrfectly Gay, Washington Is Done With Your Shit, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzelDazzel/pseuds/RazzelDazzel
Summary: Welcome to the United Shelter for Animals!Here at the US of A, we take excellent care of all animals!Meet the college-age workers, the chaotic animals, and the owner, George Washington, who will never stop being done with your shit.And did I mention that there's a new worker?Enter Alexander Hamilton, a 19 year old boy from the Caribbean who the owner recently adopted, and so Washington is shamelessly pawning him off on the shelter's workers.Not forgetting the rival shelter across the street, King's Animals, but you'll learn more about that later.Anyway, this is the first chapter of many misadventures to come!Enjoy! (´∀`)





	

"I wasn't aware that Washington was capable of taking care of a child." Thomas drawled, leaning against the counter of the small shelter.  
"He's not. That's why he's pawning that little bastard onto us." Angelica snapped, furiously filing adoption papers. "I don't get paid enough for this shit. Maybe we should all put 'Part time babysitter' in our resumes." She rolled her eyes so far they could've fallen out of her head.  
"Angel, please. It'll be great to have someone to help with the work around here." Eliza chirped, always the positive in any situation. "Don't be so negative."  
Angelica hissed at her sister, leaning back on the couch that was placed in the middle of the reception room.  
"We have this handled. I don't want some ragtag idiot stomping in here."  
Eliza simply huffed and spun in the office chair behind the counter as she usually did, her hair blowing around her.  
If you looked into the small shelter's reception room, you would probably assume everyone was hard at work. Peggy sat at the coffee table typing a acceptance letter to a adoptee, Eliza waited for customers behind the reception desk, Angelica was angrily filing, and Thomas...now that I think about it, Thomas wasn't really doing anything. In reality, Peggy was also watching Netflix, Eliza was scrolling through Instagram, and Angelica was so distracted with lightly salted thoughts that her filing looked like it had been performed by a drunken/high employee.  
And speak of the Devil, the jingle that alerted the workers that someone had entered shelter rung out.  
Peggy closed her Netflix tab, Eliza pocketed her phone, and Thomas still remained in his useless position.  
George Washington, owner of the shelter, entered the room, a teenaged boy following close behind him, and the workers caught words of their conversation.  
"-but Dad isn't it cruelty to keep these animals locked up? Wouldn't the dogs much rather frolick? Wouldn't the birds rather fly free across the open plains?"  
Dear God it was worse than Angelica had thought. This boy could not seem to shut his mouth for one second.  
"Son, please be qui-"  
"Are you telling me to stop talking? That is a violation of my right to freedom of speech, Dad do you even have a basic understanding of my rights?"  
"Alexander, just shut up for five seconds. These are your new co-workers."  
Alex grumbled, but he turned his attention to the employees.  
"MULLIGAN! LAURENS! REYNOLDS!" Washington bellowed, and distant scrambling could be heard.  
A few minutes later, Hercules, John, and Maria burst into the reception room, covered in cat hair.  
"Everyone, this is Alexander, my adopted son. Alex, this is Thomas, Angelica, Peggy, Eliza, Maria, John, and Hercules. I need coffee, and I don't care enough to give a further description, so Alex, you'll meet the other workers at some point, and don't talk too much." He drifted out of the reception room and headed into his office, leaving his employees in the room.  
"Well Alex, welcome to the shack." Thomas announced unceremoniously, pulling out his phone.  
"What he means, is welcome to the shelter, Alex!" Eliza shook the scruffy boy's hand, then returned to her computer work.  
Angelica grumbled, but gave Alex a wave nonetheless.  
"Alex, c'mere and help me file this crap."  
Alex obediently trotted over to her, and took a seat across from the dark skinned woman, and begun to sort out the papers, and opened his mouth and proceeded to rattle off in his brash fashion. "This is definitely better then manning Dad's journal. It's so boring working our business prospects with Dad, I hate it..." He kept talking, and Angelica rolled her eyes, but smiled softly to herself, helping him file away the many papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter!!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and keep reading for more chapters to come!  
> I know it's kind of short, but the following chapters will be longer, promise!  
> I love you all!  
> ~Razzel


End file.
